


The Discovery

by happydaygirl



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Discovery, Humour, M/M, Post Film, Silly one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: The team are spending a quiet afternoon after a job just relaxing- the quiet of the day is soon spoilt as Nicky discovers that time is catching up with Joe quicker than any of them had anticipated....
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	The Discovery

Nicky is carding his hands through Joe’s thick curls when he spots it. He untangles his fingers from the spot just by his ear, letting his fingertips only brush lightly against the new arrivals- Joe, who has been lying with his head in Nicky’s lap reading a book, cranes his neck to look up at his boyfriend, wondering why he has stopped the comforting movements.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asks, as Nicky still stares down, a indecipherable smile starting to curl its way around his lips. ‘Nicky?’

‘You’re not going to like it, my love.’

‘What?’ Now Joe sits up, suddenly worried- Nicky bats at his shoulder with a small laugh and pulls him back down- across the room, Andy and Nile are cleaning their weapons, yet even they look up as Joe huffs a little and bends his head down a touch to allow Nicky access once more.

‘Just tell me, I can take it!’ He says, eyes wide as Nicky’s fingertips rove their way across his scalp as if dancing against the skin.

‘What’s wrong?’ Nile asks, frowning as she and Andy abandon the weapons and come closer.

‘Here, see it?’ Nicky offers no explanation- Joe huffs at this again and now crosses his arms as both women now peer downwards- their eyes widen at whatever it is Nicky has found, and not in a way that makes Joe feel any more comforted.

‘Joe, I…’ Andy is wearing the face that she uses just to mess with someone. ‘I’m so sorry.’

‘Ha ha…’ Joe rolls his eyes- whatever it is can’t be that serious, then.

‘No,’ Nile says, shaking her head as she steps back. ‘Its- I can’t believe it!’ she snorts and begins laughing.

‘What?!’ Now Joe stands up, and crosses the room to the cracked, dirty mirror on the wall of their safe house. He turns his head, eyes narrowed as he searches for anything amiss.

Then, he spots it. Or rather, them. ‘Oh no!’ he calls into the room at large, voice high with panic. ‘This can’t be happening!’

Nicky, who has remained seated throughout this, tries and fails to hold in his smile as Joe returns to him and lays dramatically back down, covering his face with his hands as he shakes his head, now once again across Nicky’s lap. ‘I can’t believe it…’

‘You better believe it, old man!’ Nile cackles- Andy snorts and tries to hold her laughter, but the scandalised look on Joe’s face is priceless.

‘Hey- you’ve had a millennia to wait for this!’ She consoles, laughing now as Nicky, a rueful smile on his lips, shakes his head fondly and pretends to stroke Joe’s face as if he were an agonised, floundering Victorian lady about to faint.

‘It’s not so bad,’ he whispers, fingers once again moving and gently making small patterns in Joe’s hair- he smiles as Joe relaxes against him, though he still looks shocked.

‘No?’

‘No, it makes you look distinguished….’

‘That sounds nice…distinguished…’ He smiles as Nicky leans down to press a kiss onto his forehead.

‘I don’t know, habibi…’ he chuckles lightly now, sighing as he relaxes. ‘You wait a Millenia for grey hairs, and then a whole patch comes at once!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed some inspired silliness ^^
> 
> Comments are wonderful, please consider leaving a word or two!


End file.
